


When the day met the night

by solangelobabies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Mythomagic, solangelo, solangelo fluff, solangelo oneshot, solangelo trash, willico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelobabies/pseuds/solangelobabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically how solangelo developed after the war with Gaia. I suck at summaries but please read :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the day met the night

“Nico!” the sun of Apollo shouted as Nico ran away laughing hysterically, holding the flag in front of him, beaming brightly.  
That’s right, the son of the death god was actually laughing.  
Around eight months had passed after the war with Gaia. Everything had pretty much settled down normally, or as normal as a demigods life gets. A broken limb every so often, campfires and this particular today they were playing capture the flag.  
Nico had grown out of his shell in these past months. It was a slow process, starting with a shy smile -accompanied by a sarcastic remark of course- that slowly evolved into the smiling, happy boy he had once been, minus the Mythomagic cards. He pretty much shed his barriers, letting the light finally seep in.  
Nico was running away from a screaming Will, a maniac grin spread on his face, running as fast as his legs could take him. Running wasn’t exactly his strongest point, so before he knew it he had stumbled on a tree root, falling face first onto the ground. He groaned loudly, scratching his nose, which already felt swollen beneath his touch and probably red.  
He heard Will’s footsteps behind him. The taller boy didn’t see Nico lying on the ground, because even though Nico’s personality had changed drastically, his clothing style wouldn’t budge, no matter how much Will nagged. And the son of Hades blended right into the ground, causing Will to trip over him and land on top of him. At first he didn’t know what struck him, but he felt a body groan beneath him, cursing in Italian.  
“Solace get off of me.” The sassy remarks hadn’t left his tone either, and if he was honest with himself, Will actually liked them.  
He quickly scrambled off, brushing his clothes awkwardly, blushing ever so slightly.  
“Sorry sunshine.” He grinned sheepishly.  
“It’s okay, I’m gonna whoop your ass anyway.” He smirked, scanning the perimeter for the flag.  
“You looking for this?” Will mused, holding up the flag. Now it was his turn to smirk.  
“Well, um, yeah, maybe can you kindly give it?” Nico asked him, scratching his neck slightly, expecting Will to run away with the flag, which he did of course.  
“Come and get me, Death boy.” And with that statement he turned around and sprinted into the forest.  
Nico sighed, but didn’t go running after him. Will wanted attention and he wasn’t about to give it to him, no way. He figured Will would come back, wondering why Nico didn’t follow.  
He was right. Again.  
Will came back in less than ten minutes, his lips molded into a pout. Nico just laughed as one of Will’s siblings ran past them and grabbed the flag from Will, sprinting away in the opposite direction.  
Soon enough they both heard cheers erupt from the other side of the forest, signaling that Will’s side had one.  
“Hm, who whooped whose ass now?”  
“Shut up, Solace” Nico grumbled as they walked back to camp. In the distance they heard the conch horn.  
When they arrived, everyone was smiling and laughing, cries of laughter escaping from every direction. Will was engulfed by his siblings, all patting him on the back, congratulating each other.  
Nico was left behind, but not for long. Piper, Jason and Annabeth came up to him, discussing a better strategy for next time. You see Annabeth was, let’s see, very competitive. And that’s only a mild description.  
******************************  
Dinner at Camp Half-Blood was always something. The food was amazing and the campfires that followed, the ones that used to make Nico want to puke, now made him safe and at home. It was amazing how one can change this much in such a short period.  
He sat down at the Hades cabin and Jason joined shortly. They had a casual talk, laughing about some stupid matter now and then, before Jason asked a question that completely caught Nico off guard.  
“So…What’s going on between you and Will?” he asked slyly.  
Nico almost choked on his food and started sputtering. Jason gently patted him on the back as Nico calmed down. His cheeks were starting to get rosy.  
The benefit of friends. He thought glumly.  
He took a deep breath, making sure he talked steadily, not wanting to drop hints on his teeny tiny crush on Willl Solace. Okay maybe it was more, but he was never going to admit it aloud.  
“Nothing Grace. I feel offended. Just because I’m gay, doesn’t mean I like every male friend I have.” He snapped.  
“No need to get snappy. I’m trying to help. Did you know Will was gay too? He came out a few years earlier.”  
Nico choked again, this time turning bright red as his heart started to pound.  
Will freaking Solace was gay?  
His mind was spinning with possibilities and his expression probably betrayed them, since Jason was smirking at him.  
“So you do like him.”  
“I absolutely don’t. I-I’m full. Bye.”  
He scampered out of the mess hall, his face a shade of tomato.  
That night he missed the campfire.

******************************  
A month later Nico ended up in the infirmary with a broken arm. Having survived two major wars, travelled through hell and back, a broken arm was the last thing he expected to cause him a stay at the infirmary.  
But Will wouldn’t let it go, typical Will Solace behavior, Nico discovered.  
At least this time he got to walk around and help him with certain things, instead of being glued to the infirmary bed day and night, Will breathing down his neck every time he tried to get up.  
By this time, Nico’s crush had evolved into something deeper. It happened after his talk with Jason, changing the situation from an impossible crush on another straight guy to a possibility. Hope. The Hunger Games were seriously getting to him.  
“There you go.” Will told him after he finished applying the plaster to his cast. “Does it hurt?” he asked.  
Truth be told, the ambrosia didn’t seem to work this time, the pain was definitely present, but he was determined not to let Will see it. It might cause him more time in the infirmary. Not that he minded.  
“No.” he replied boldly.  
“You’re lying. I can feel pain around people. You know, son of Apollo and stuff.” Will said, raising an eyebrow at him.  
“Why did you ask then?” Nico asked him back.  
Will just shrugged. He blushed, his cheeks turning a peachy shade, making his freckles stand out even more on his already tan skin.  
If Will could sense physical pain, could he sense emotional pain too? Nico thought, thinking back to the time when he first met Will, when he was a grumpy, lonely kid. Could he sense his emotional struggle then? Was that the reason he decided to make an effort to get to know him? Nico would never know and decided to let the thoughts drift away.  
Nico smiled inwardly at Will’s blush. Earlier Nico would’ve thought that it was mere embarrassment, but thanks to that idiot Grace, he started seeing how it could be more. Even so, he didn’t set his hopes to high, so if it took a turn to the worst, the disappointment wouldn’t hit him as hard.  
Will snapped out of his daze and ordered Nico to his bed, Nico reluctantly obeying.  
That night he fell asleep, his dreams filled with the warmth of the sun, basking him in it. The source of the light was hidden, but Nico had a suspicion it was a certain son of Apollo.

******************************  
Three weeks later Nico turned fifteen. The day was celebrated with him and his close friends, eating blue cake, prepared by the one and only Percy Jackson.  
Annabeth had, unsurprisingly, given him a book, something about uncommon Greek myths, you know in case he meets another minor god or goddess in battle who feels forgotten. Gosh, they are such whimps.  
Jason and Piper had gotten him some less dark clothes. Well mostly it was Pipers idea, but Jason didn’t stray away from his girlfriend’s wishes.  
Hazel, Frank and Reyna decided to visit them too. Everything would’ve been perfect, but Will hadn’t shown up the whole day.  
It put Nico in a bad mood, snapping now and them, causing the others to shoot him worried looks.  
Jason was the only one who seemed to understand what was up, but kept his mouth shut.  
The evening approached and the demigods all split up, some retreating to their cabins, others leaving to the Roman camp.  
After he said his goodbyes, he started walking back to his cabin, his head hanging low.  
He really thought Will liked him, at least as a friend. But the little prick didn’t even have the audacity to simply congratulate Nico. That would’ve been enough for him. More than enough.  
He had arrived at his cabin and was about to enter it, when he heard a slight cough from nearby. There stood Will, his hair glowing in the setting sun.  
“What do you want Solace?” he said, directing all of his bitterness at Will.  
“I’m sorry that I didn’t see you or congratulate you, but it didn’t feel right okay?”  
“Well, that sure was a good excuse.” Nico muttered, turning the doorknob .  
“Wait!” Will half screamed, hoping the patrol harpies hadn’t heard. He had a slightly panicked tone to his voice.  
The taller boy jogged up to Nico.  
“Happy birthday Death Boy.”  
The Italian just shrugged and stepped inside the cabin. The moment he stepped in his attention was snapped to a table in the middle of the room. On top of it stood his collection of Mythomagic figurines and cards.  
He opened his mouth into a perfect O-shape and stared at Will.  
“D-Did you do this? But I thought I burned all of these years ago!”  
“I’ve got my ways,” Will replied shyly “So…Do you like it?”  
“Are you kidding me? I love it.”  
He walked up to it and swiftly picked up the Hades figurine, the one Bianca had given him. He stroked it’s surface, the tears already burning at the back of his eyes.  
Before he could control himself, he threw his arms around Will and hugged him tightly. Will just stood there awkwardly at first, but shortly hugged the younger boy back. When they broke apart Will was beaming all over, his hair even more golden than usual. Nico’s heart was racing in his chest, beating harder every time Nico ordered it to calm down.  
“Well yeah, I was busy setting this up the whole day so I didn’t see you. But there’s another reason. I want to tell you something, but if told you in the morning it might’ve ruined your whole day so I waited till now.” He rambled.  
“Oh please, you already made me feel sad when you didn’t show up.”  
Oh crap, did he just say that aloud? He was internally slamming his face against a wall and his cheeks were starting to flame.  
“You what?” Will asked confused, not sure whether to beam or feel guilty.  
“Never mind that. If I’m correct you were about to tell me something?”  
“Uhm yes, about that,” he inhaled a shaky breath before continuing, “ Ithinkyourarealllybigidiotbutilikeyoumarethanafriendbutimnotevensurethatyourgay.” He exhaled loudly and looked curiously at Nico, waiting for his response.  
“What?” Nico answered blankly.  
Will looked hurt. “Oh, it’s okay, I underst-”  
“No, I mean I didn’t catch a word of what you just said man.”  
Will just rolled his eyes before telling him again.  
“Look I like you. As in more than a friend, but I’m not even sure that you’re gay and that’s why I’ve been holding back all this time.”  
“Y-You like me?” Nico sputtered, accompanied with a Tarzan like gesture.  
“Yes you idiot, I do. And I have for a very, very long time.”  
“Explains how you found about my Mythomagic obsession.”  
“Stop changing the subject Di Angelo. What do you think about this?”  
“I like you too. More than a friend kind of like.” He admitted.  
Before he could say anything else, Will tackled him into a bear hug, causing Nico to stumble backward, caught off-guard by the gesture, and falling into his coffin like bed. They both hit it with a hard thump, Will on top off Nico.  
“So straightforward. Don’t you want to go on a date first?” Will joked, smiling a toothy grin at Nico, send shivers down the Italians spine.  
“Not my fault, you literally pushed me into this.” He gestured at his so called bed.  
“I’m just messing around Death Boy.”  
Suddenly his face was very near. So near that Nico could feel his breathing on his cheek, which caused him to blush again. He made a mental note to stop blushing this often.  
He was leaning closer. He liked Will and all, but he wasn’t ready for his first kiss. And he did not want it to take place in a coffin.  
He was preparing himself to push Will away once his lips got too close, but instead the blonde just planted a gentle, sweet kiss on Nico’s cheek. They laced their fingers together and lay there motionlessly, staring at each other.  
“Did it hurt?”  
“What?”  
“When you fell out of the sky?” Leave it up to Will to ruin the moment with a corny joke.  
“I probably came from the underworld, but whatever”  
Will just chuckled and ran his hand through Nico’s hair. He started playing with it, braiding the shaggy hair into little plaits, before undoing it again.  
“Man, I really like you. Like a lot. You don’t even know what you do to my heart.” Will sighed, nuzzling himself up to Nico. The shorter boy rested his head in the crook of his neck, breathing in Wills scent.  
“I’m not usually sappy, but you don’t either.” He yawned.  
The two lay there for minutes or maybe hours, it was hard to tell. Soon enough, Nico’s chest started to rise and fall evenly, causing a slight smile on Wills face.  
“Sleep tight birthday boy.”  
The day and the night fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I really love solangelo and I already posted this on wattpad, my user there is 'solangeloislife' :3 Oh and if you want to, check out my solangelo fan acc on insta 'solangelobabies'


End file.
